


Nervous Sex

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Emma Kenney was going up for a role that she really wanted. But she was sooo nervous. So how was she going to get over her nerves?This is a fiction story I do not know this woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Nervous Sex

Emma Kenney was nervous right now she was auditioning for a role that she really wanted to play. But the casting agent was taking his sweet time she had been told to enter a room and wait for him to arrive. It had been two hours already and she getting more nervous by the second. But there was nothing that she could do to make him move faster but there was something that she could do to alleviate the nerves.

She had heard that masturbation was a good stress reliever a long time ago. And it was in her case. Whenever she was so stressed out all she had to do was tease herself for no more than two minutes. She would cum and would be a solid as a rock for anything that she had to do. She smiled at herself as she unbuckled her belt the guy had been so long she knew that she could be done before he even opened the door.

She had never thought that she would do this in public but she really wanted this role and if he came in here right now she would never be able to get the part. So she slowly unzipped her pants pulling them down and her shirt up a little as she started to tease herself with her fingertips. “Oooo.” she moaned as she felt this starting to work. She felt the nerves slowly leaving her body.

She then inserted two fingers inside her wet pussy. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she fucked herself. “I’m sorry for the wait Miss Kenney-Oh my god.” the casting agent said walking into the room to find her fingering herself. “Shit!” she said trying to cover herself up. “I thought you were going to be longer,” she said trying not to look like she would do this on a regular base.

“Nervous?” he asked with a smile. “A little,” she said surprised at how well he was taking this. “I see it all the time. From both women AND men,” he said as he sat down in front of her. “Should I be nervous sitting her then?” Emma joked. He laughed at that. “No we get it cleaned after every audition.” he joked back. She smiled. Somehow knowing that her little stunt wasn’t going to cost her the role was making her happy.

But not as happy as she was when she saw how cute the casting agent was. She liked what she saw. She could see herself fantasizing about him when she got home to her vibrator. And through the audition, the two of them kept flirting with one another. “That’s great. I really liked how you handled the part,” he said with a smile looking at her after she was finished reading for the role.

“Does that mean I have the part?” she asked with a smile. “We’ll let you know. But on a personal note there is something that I want to say,” he said looking at her. “What’s that?” she asked not sure of what he was going to say. “Of all the men and women that I have walked into this room to find masturbating you are by far the cutest,” he said with a smile looking at her.

She blushed a little before they stood up. “Well thank you,” she said with a smile. “You’re welcome,” he said holding out his hand for her to shake it. She grabbed it but then she thought what the hell and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back hungrily. She loved it as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

“I need you inside right the fuck now.” Emma moaned as she broke the kiss with him for just a moment so she could take off her belt again but this time not for her fingers but for this mans dick. Which she felt through his pants was as hard as a rock right now. She smiled as she sat back on the couch as she pulled her pants and panties off and spread her legs for him. He smiled at her as he looked at this woman on the couch begging for a good fucking.

He unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground letting his erection spring free. Emma smiled as she saw him standing over her with his cock pointed straight at her. He leaned down and kissed her as he lined up his cock her very wet pussy. And with one thrust he was inside of her.

“Fuck.” she moaned as she felt him inside of her. She pulled him into a kiss as he started to pump into her with rhythmic bliss. She loved this feeling of him inside of her. When she got up this morning she didn’t think she was going to be fucking the casting agent for this project. But now she was in heaven as he pumped into her.

“Oh fuck this is amazing.” he moaned as he pounded her pussy. “It takes two to fucking tango.” she moaned as she felt her first orgasm come. He smiled as he felt her pussy squeeze his cock. “Did you cum all ready for me?” he asked as he kept pounding her pussy. “Yes. Fuck yes.” she moaned as he smiled at her.

He smiled at her and kissed her again slipping her his tongue. “You’re fucking hot when you cum.” he moaned as he fucked her. “Oh fuck.” she moaned. “You like my cock?” he asked her with a smile he could feel his own orgasm coming now. “Yes. Oh fuck yes.” she moaned with a smile. He kissed her one more time.

“I’m going to cum,” he said with a smile. “Then you better-fucking cum inside of me. FILL ME UP!!!” she screamed as she felt him let loose inside of her. “Fuck yes.” she sighed as she rode out her own orgasm. Both of them were out of breath and extremely happy. They shared one more kiss.

“I do have one question for you though?” she asked him with a smile. “No this doesn’t mean that you have the part,” he said with a smile. She laughed. “That wasn’t my question,” she said still giggling a little. “Then what was the question?” he asked confused. “Were joking about the cleaning of this couch? Because if you were I think I just bought a couch.” she joked with a smile. He laughed at this and gave her another kiss.


End file.
